Notorious
Notorious is a Degrassi Mini that aired in the fifth season. Featured Characters *Adamo Ruggeiro as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason Plot The mini starts off with Marco using his laptop and Manny looking through a magazine in the school's library. Marco and Manny begin making eye-contact, then Marco asks her if she is getting her daily Hollywood gossip fix, and then Manny tells him that she's looking for something to wear to the movie premiere, but everything was "light years" out of her price range. Marco tells her that he saw this amazing dress, that will flatter her body type. Manny then replies, "Holy cow are you ever gay?" Marco laughs and then tells her that he can bore her by telling her the Italian Soccer Stats. Manny smiles and walks over to Marco and sits on his lap. As Manny places herself on Marco's lap she asks him, if "it does nothing for him." Marco tells her that he's feeling "hot" and that he wouldn't be able to control himself. He also tells her that no matter how hard he tries, he doesn't feel any sexual tension to when Manny sitting on his lap. Manny tells him, that him being gay, must be hard-wired in his brain. Marco tells her that instead of instead of makeup and curves, he prefers the broad shoulders, and the bit of stubble type. Manny jokingly says that she should set him up with her aunt Miriam, and Marco jokingly replies to hook it up. Manny told him, that it must've been hard, being a homosexual, then Marco replies that it was when he first came out, he said that people weren't mean directly to his face, but he knew that people were talking about him behind his back judging him. Marco then receives an e-mail containing a video of a remixed version of Manny being drunk and revealing herself on camera. Manny hears the video and gets upset, Marco notices her being upset and turns off the video. Manny says that it's bad enough that her flashing her boobs on camera is seen all over the world, but now there's a version that people can dance to. Marco tells her how hard it must have been, knowing that everyone has seen that video, of Manny and how hard it must have been. Manny explains to Marco that when she walks down the halls of the school, she doesn't care about the guys considering they're undressing her with their eyes, but when the girls look at her, they feel like she's there to piss them off. Marco tells her that if anyone else has been in Manny's position, then (s)he would be completely destroyed, but he tells her that she beat it, and that it's pretty hardcore. Manny tells Marco that she is who she is, and Marco tells her that she shouldn't apologize and people can say what they want. Spinner is seen conveniently walking down the hallway when he sees Manny on Marco's lap, he then starts to look skeptical. He was going to tell Marco that he thought Marco was gay, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Manny and Marco begin laughing, and Manny waves as Spinner left. Quotes *Manny: (to Marco) "Holy cow are you ever gay?" Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Manny Santos, Spinner Mason, and Marco Del Rossi. *The video of Manny that Marco receives in his e-mail is a remixed version of the same video that Peter sent to the entire school in Venus (2). Gallery notorious1.01.jpg notorious1.02.jpg notorious1.03.jpg notorious1.04.jpg notorious1.05.jpg notorious1.06.jpg notorious1.07.jpg notorious1.08.jpg notorious1.09.jpg notorious1.10.jpg notorious1.11.jpg notorious1.12.jpg notorious1.13.jpg notorious1.14.jpg notorious1.15.jpg notorious1.16.jpg notorious1.17.jpg notorious1.18.jpg 544f.jpg 33fd.jpg 433ds.jpg Video Alternate Versions *Here on Youtube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 5